


Сварю солнце с медом

by EliLynch



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Фантазия о том, как хорошо могло бы быть.





	

_а теперь угадай, почему этот остров называется остров Наоборот (с)_

Ты всегда просыпаешься раньше, и я зачастую бываю разбужен запахом свежесваренного кофе, проникающим во все комнаты дома. Проходит несколько месяцев, пока ты учишься варить кофе так же, как это делали в Антейку, зато теперь достигаешь небывалых высот, и тобой были бы довольны самые привередливые клиенты кафе.   
Ты целуешь меня утром, на залитой светом кухне, успевая сделать это до того, как я утыкаюсь взглядом в новый выпуск местной газеты.   
Ты целуешь меня днем, улучая момент, когда в магазинчике не остается ни одного покупателя. Мы прячемся в разделе классики, самом непопулярном и максимально удаленном от кассы. Выпирающие корешки книг, бывает, царапают мне спину, но это не повод, чтобы отстраняться или просить тебя перестать.   
Ты стоишь за кассой и встречаешь посетителей, я расставляю книги, веду картотеку, подсчитываю вырученную прибыль. Не всегда справляюсь с искушением: остановиться, вытащить том наугад, прочитать предисловие, вдыхая неповторимый запах типографской бумаги, погрузиться в новую историю, как в теплую ванну, дистанцироваться от всего, что меня окружает. Старая привычка, оставшаяся с тех пор, как была жива необходимость бежать.   
Ты трогаешь меня за плечо и тихо зовешь по имени, когда хочешь, чтобы я вернулся.   
Тем же тихим голосом вовремя останавливаешь, если я начинаю считать в неправильном порядке.   
Целуешь мои пальцы до того, как я давлю на средний, неприятно хрустя суставами.   
Ты целуешь меня вечером, когда мы вместе сидим в гостиной или случайно сталкиваемся в узком коридоре, или в тот момент, когда я распахиваю перед тобой дверь, помогая занести пакеты с продуктами.   
"Мой парень постоянно сидит на разных диетах. Глупый, не понимает, что и так хорош собой!" - отвечаешь ты людям, позволяющим отпускать замечания касательно моей внешности. Иногда я ем человеческую пищу в их присутствии, чтобы отвести подозрения. В такие моменты стоит только посмотреть на тебя, и я чувствую, как по языку растекается сладость.   
Ты не целуешь меня на улице, памятуя о том, как сильно я смущаюсь и краснею. Но на улицах ты делаешь нечто куда более важное: ночами ты помогаешь мне искать тела самоубийц. Именно ты заранее пометил крестиками все мосты, имеющиеся в этом городе.   
— Тебе не страшно? Не противно? — каждый раз спрашиваю я.   
— Нет. А им уже не больно, — серьезно отвечаешь ты, снимая часть вины с моих плеч.   
Ты хочешь, чтобы я воображал себя каким-то санитаром леса, забирающим не больше, чем необходимо для выживания.   
Конечно же, ты целуешь меня и по ночам, когда мы лежим в одной постели. В школьные годы ты пересмотрел слишком много хентая с тентаклями - иначе откуда взялся этот повышенный интерес к моему кагуне? Думаю, будь он похож на штопор, как у Цукиямы, или на крылья Тоуки, ты бы не просил так часто включать его в наши постельные игры. Поначалу мне было стыдно даже просто раздеваться перед тобой, но ты был нежен, предупредителен и в меру безрассуден, и в конце концов щупальцев кагуне перестал бояться не только ты, но и наш кот.   
Ты зовешь кота Нишики, считая, что он хочет убить тебя, когда ложится на лицо. Это забавно.   
Твои шутки про то, что щупальцами можно одновременно держать пылесос и мыть посуду, напротив, все еще не кажутся мне удачными.   
Мои волосы вновь становятся темными, в ванной специально для этих целей каждый месяц появляется новый тюбик с краской. Ногти я, наоборот, крашу в светлые цвета. Соответствую стереотипам о женственных гомосексуалах по мере сил.   
Когда я вдруг вижу в зеркале седого мальчика с окровавленными руками, или во сне - пожары, смерти, проржавевшее насквозь ведро, заполненное отрубленными пальцами, пол, похожий на шахматную доску, поле цветов или смеющуюся женщину с безумным взглядом, ты обнимаешь меня и отпускаешь не раньше, чем пропадает дрожь, сотрясающая мое тело.   
Ты любишь меня. Эти слова лучше любого щита, сильнее куинке и кагуне вместе взятых. Ты любишь меня - это не цветы смерти распускаются на полях души моей, это я весь, как чахлый цветок, тянусь к твоему свету. До сих пор боясь быть отвергнутым. Ты принимаешь меня, монстром и человеком. "Кому какое дело!" - восклицаешь ты, и я некоторое время верю, что наша любовь из тех, что живут не три года, а вечность, что она будет с нами и тогда, когда мы станем звездной пылью на подошвах Вселенной.   
Не будь тебя, я никогда не решился бы сбежать в другой город. Если бы не твои сбережения, мы никогда не смогли бы открыть этот магазин. Если бы не твоя отчаянная храбрость, мы не получили бы новые документы из рук (несомненно) преступника.   
Этот долг невозможно оплатить, в то время как ты делаешь вид, что его не существует вовсе.   
— Пойдем домой, — особым тоном говоришь ты всякий раз, как мы идем куда-то вместе, и эти слова значат даже больше, чем три других, затертые чужими фальшивыми признаниями. 

Страх не уходит до конца. Что, если это всего лишь галлюцинации умирающего сознания? Что, если это - приближающееся безумие, и наш новый дом, магазин с колокольчиком на двери, находящийся на первом этаже, и рыжий кот с наглым взглядом умещаются в рамках моей черепной коробки? Что, если... 

Ты говоришь, что всей правды о происходящем вокруг нас не знает ни один из живущих. Я жмусь к тебе, как замерзший путник, добравшийся до растопленного камина, и отчаянно киваю. Никакая другая истина мне не нужна.


End file.
